The Shifter's War
by titanium.fictions
Summary: Archie Johnson is a General and a titan shifter in a war that has been going on for over sixteen years. After a freak accident, Mikasa has been seen to his dimension and she cannot find a way back to home, and more importantly, Eren.
1. Chapter 1

The Shifters' War

General Archie Johnson, an average sized, black haired man, walked swiftly down the hallway, taking great strides towards the door at the end of the hall. He had so many things on his mind, and he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. He ran straight past a soldier walking out of a room to his left, ramming into her shoulder, but wouldn't stop.

"Excuse you, sir!" She called out to him rudely. Archie simply grunted in reply, not really paying attention.

He arrived at the end of the hall and opened to door, where others were waiting for him. One of them stood up from their seat as soon as he opened the door. It was General Erik Smith, who was a friend of Archie's.

"General Johnson, thank goodness you have come. Riots have started up again an-" Erik began.

"Again? I thought that they stopped after last time," Archie interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me, Archie. Now, unfortunately, they have rallied up some forces with them this time. I'm afraid that you'll have to take your, apparently named, 'Survey Corps' to call them down," Erik continued.

"No," Archie said forcefully. "You and I have seen what happened last time riots started up. They have MORE than just the usual guns now. They have some of the greatest scientists on their side. We've been through this for sixteen years now! You haven't seen what I have seen! Although they can't become titans, like us, they have these things that may grow to become stronger than us in the future."

Erik looked at Archie skeptically. He asked, "And what, pray tell, are these 'things' that might over power us and end the war?"

"Robots," Archie stated simply.

This caused a few people to stand up out of their seats and start yelling at Archie. Archie, however, saw this coming. His people, known as shifters, are often stubborn and won't accept new information, but Archie was telling them the truth. He had seen the machines with his own eyes, well, eye.

Archie had just recently became a general, and he was leading his corps, the Survey Corps, out to stop the normal humans from attacking their area. He thought that he knew what to expect, guns, cannons, and anything else, but he was ever so wrong.

He and his corps set foot on the battle field and there it was. A giant robot stood in front of the humans, prepared for action. This, of course, was a sign for the shifters to transform into their titan forms. However, the man made machine was quick, quicker than expected. It began to attack the shifters in a blink of an eye. Insanity ensued after that moment, and blind fighting began between them.

Archie didn't hold back. He led his soldiers straight into the fight, and he wouldn't back away like a coward. He wasn't a little sixteen year old watching his anime shows anymore. This was war, and he was a part of it.

He was able to get the soldiers into titan form, but it was at a cost. As the twenty-five meter robot rampaged through the herd of shifters, there were a few that didn't make it out. A few were stepped on, but most were being picked up and torn apart by the gigantic robot. Archie's eyes widened in horror, as some of his closest comrades were literally ripped limb from limb. Their blood and body part littered the battle field.

Archie didn't- couldn't look back. As a soldier, he was trained to keep moving forward without looking back. That is exactly what he did. He continued to kill off the human soldiers, easily. At one point, he narrowly missed the robot's clutches.

His soldiers began to retreat. Archie roared at them to stay, but it only caused them to shift into human form and run faster. Archie yelled at them one last time before the robot smacked him in the back of his neck.

Archie was stunned for a moment, but quickly regained himself. He didn't want to be off guard during the middle of a battle. He jumped back onto his feet and swung his fist at the robot, but it was faster than him. He was so much slower in titan form. The robot pinned him down onto the ground.

The robot took out something that must have been saved especially for him, the commanding general. It's metal hand, from wrist to fingertips, began to twist, turn, and shorten. The hand retreated into the arm and nothing but a hole was there.

A clicking sound came from the shoulder. Archie, meanwhile, was struggling to get out of the robot's grip, with no such luck. Within a moment, a fire came out of the arm and sprayed Archie in the face. Archie, badly hurt, was forced to shift back into human form. The robot still gripping him.

He turned back, but that only seemed to increase the pain upon his face. Not expecting this, he screamed out into the open air and fell upon the ground. He laid there, eyes open for a moment.

A round of victory shouts came from the humans, but the robot looked like it was short circuiting. Sparks flew off of it's head and the lights in it's eyes began to flicker on and off. The machinery inside of it began to slow down until it finally ceased. The robot then fell over with a thud that launched Archie into the air. He blinked once before jolting upright and running off just as the others had done, holding the left side of his face the whole way.

What made no sense to him was, why did the burns remain on him? After he was attacked with that fire and shifted back, it remained on his face. Normally, when he was injured, it would simply go away as soon as he shifted into another form. He thought about this throughout his travel to base.

Archie dared not to speak of the incident, no matter how many times anybody asked him what had happened. He simply had the left side of his face patched up, then went to check out the casualties. He didn't say a word to anybody the moment he walked into the base.

Of course, wild, strange, and none the less fantastic, fake stories sprung up about him. He never showed his face to anybody again. The burns stayed there, and he used his hood to cover it at all times.

After all of those weeks, the humans have began to riot again. There he stood in front of all of the commanders, finally revealing the truth about what happened that fateful day when seven of his fellow shifters died.

Archie took a breath and yelled above them, "I am not lying! I have seen them before! That one day that seven of our soldiers died on the field, that wasn't just some freak incident where the humans overpowered us once."

Everybody stopped yelling at him. Archie looked at Erik, who nodded at him to continue.

"I had seen the one robot that they had formed of that one day. They attacked and they won, but it was all because of that damn robot! I could have driven them away, but I couldn't!" Archie yelled at them.

Erik, with a straight face, walked over and put a hand on Archie's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" He asked, calmly.

Archie sighed. He said, "It didn't matter."

Erik frowned at him and stepped back. Everyone in the room was staring at Archie, disapproving of him and his response.

"But that's not all," Archie continued. "It... Burned me, on the left side of my face. When I turned back into my human form, the burns didn't go away, and they still haven't."

Archie took hold of his hood and pulled it back. Some of the people jumped back, others gasped in awe. Archie's face was terribly marred and shredded. The skin was red and still swollen, especially near his eye. Some areas looked like they had been torn, stitched up, and torn again. In all, it wasn't very pleasant, for Archie or the witnesses.

Archie deeply swallowed and looked up at them. "Let's go and destroy these riots, but first," he paused. "I need some reinforcements."

The others granted his wishes and sent two other teams under his command named the Garrisons, and the Military Police. Of course, this was formed under the little time that they had. After all, General Johnson was a well known and trusted general. They marched into battle under his command, and things were worse than expected.

They had five of those robots.

Archie, standing next to Erik, looked over at his old friend. Erik, in return, nodded at Archie. Archie shouted out to his soldiers, "Attack!"

The people from both sides began to yell and charge each other. The humans, on their side, started up their machines, and the shifters, on their side, started to turn into their titan forms. They started to attack each other.

Most of the shifters aimed for the robots first. The robots, however, seemed to be more powerful for just one of them. It took five of the shifters to take down just one of them. It was difficult to do so, since the robots had more weapons than their bare fists, like the shifters.

Meanwhile, when the shifters, humans, and robots were fighting, a few humans were controlling the robots miles away from the actual battle. It took about ten men to control one of the robots, each one at a computer around the room.

At the front of the room was a large screen split into five parts. Each of them showed the world outside of the robots' eyes. One of them was dead. The shifters had taken that one down already. The supervisor was watching over the screens, deeply frowning.

He turned to the programmers and said with force, "Give them more power."

One of the programmers looked up at the supervisor and stood from his seat. He replied, "But sir, we have given them so much power already. If we give them anymore, we don't know what will happen to the soldiers or the robots. They might malfunction."

The supervisor growled at looked at the programmer. He told him, "I'll tell you what will happen. We give the robots more force, they begin to fight even harder, and we'll finally be rid of those monsters."

"But-" the programmer began.

The supervisor interrupted, "No buts! You are supposed to follow my orders, not the other way around. This is why I am supervisor and not you. Get to it!"

The programmer, defeated, sat down and began to work. The robots, in return, got a sudden burst of power that caused them to work faster. This took down at least twice as many shifters than before. The shifters needed to change tactics, and fast.

Archie and Erik noticed the increased speed and silently began plotting a new plan. Archie, impatient, ran up to a robot and tried to hit it in the face. The robot, at the same time, tried to do the same thing. Their fist collided and both of them were sent flying back into two different directions. The force was so strong that is caused Archie to turn back into his human form, and the robot had its metal skull bashed in.

A thunderous crack sounded along with the sound of what seemed like fabric being slowly torn in half. Archie looked up at the sky, where the sounds originated. There, directly in the center of the sky, was a narrow strip of black that didn't have any back to it.

"What is that?" Archie whispered to himself.

Something small fell out of the black crack. Whatever it was, it fell onto a roof. Archie's eyes never left it. A robot's foot came down directly beside of Archie. He forgot about the object and remembered where he was. Quickly, he turned into his titan form and began to fight again.

To his surprise, Archie found that there was only one of the robots left to fight. His soldiers came over to help him take down the robot. One of them jumped onto it's back and bit into its head. Erik's titan was trying to pin it down. Archie was the only one who could successfully get a direct hit. He plunged his fist into the robot, and it came out the other side. The robot's eyes flickered off and it crashed onto the ground.

The shifters waited a moment. Then, they let out a victory yell. They had won, but only due to using each other's help.

Archie was the first to shift back into his human form. Now that the robots were taken care of, he wanted to find out what the object was. Looking up, he saw that the black crack was sealed up. He climbed up onto the roof that the object fell onto. He could see where it left a dent, and not too far from it was the thing that fell. Only, it was not a thing.

It was a who.

Archie knew who it was, but it wasn't possible.

He walked over slowly and bent down on one knee in front of the person, who was knocked out.

He whispered, "Mikasa?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Archie stared at her for a few more seconds, as if trying to make sure she was real, and this was not some figment of his imagination. There was a small stream of blood pouring down from her forehead. He took his thumb and gently rubbed it off. She didn't wake, which told Archie that she was out cold.

Erik slammed against the roof behind him, already in his human form. He looked over at Archie, who was on his knees before somebody. "Is that a soldier? No, Archie wouldn't waste time mourning over one soldier out of all of these," he thought to himself. He began to run towards Archie.

"Archie! Archie!" Erik called out to the general. Archie didn't even turn to look, it was like he was hypnotized be the person.

Erik got closer and closer. Soon, he was able to see some of the features of this other person. To him, they seemed female. "No, Archie could be in love with that girl," Erik scolded himself.

Erik finally reached Archie and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. Archie slowly turned his head up to look at Erik.

"Archie, what are you doing? Archie, this is no time for mourning over a single dead one," Erik told him forcefully.

Archie said to Erik in a monotone, mechanical voice, "But Erik, she is not dead."

Erik cocked an eyebrow and walked over to get a better look at her. He didn't see it at first, but when he realized who she was, his eyes widened.

"Archie, either my eyes are fooling me or that's-" Erik began.

Archie interrupted by saying, "Mikasa."

Mikasa woke up in a blindingly white room before her. It wasn't much. There was just a small bed, a sink, and a tiny lightbulb just barely illuminating the room. She sat up and looked around groggily. Her eyes weren't adjusted to the light well yet.

She could make out a figure looking at her from a long strip of glass in the left wall. "Eren?" She asked aloud, quietly. Her eyes then fully adjusted and who she saw was not Eren, but a man with a hood over his face. She had most certainly never seen him before.

The hooded man opened the door and walked into the room. Mikasa cautious studied him. He didn't seem to have any weapons on him, but he also had the Survey Corps symbol stitched to his cloak. If he was part of the Survey Corps, then why had she never seen them.

"Hello, I'm General Archie Johnson. You are here under our care, as you seemed to have stumbled upon our battlefield, and you seemed to have been unconscious," Archie told her. "Now, unfortunately, I have to take you in for questioning."

Mikasa stubbornly kept her mouth shut, not uttering a word to this so-called general. She would have certainly remembered his name if he truly was a general. Although, she had to admit, his voice did sound familiar.

Archie opened the door and offered his hand. He said to her, "Now, miss, if you would kindly follow me?"

Mikasa slowly stood up and carefully walked over to him. She reached up, as to give him her hand, but she turned and ran out the door at top speed.

Archie turned and watched her run, not bothering to waste his breath to call out to her. He whipped out his phone and dialed Erik.

"Archie?" Erik's voice sounded out of the phone.

"Erik, Mikasa is out. She ran, and I need you to stop her before she runs into anyone. Don't let her talk, see, or heard anybody else. I don't want her to have any contact with any of the other soldiers." Archie commanded.

"Archie, are you sure? This is Mikasa we're talking about."

"I know, I know, just stop her quickly!"

"I'm on it."

Erik snapped his phone shut and ran out into the hallway, hoping to stop her before it was too late.

Mikasa ran across the halls, never stopping for anything or anyone she saw. This continued for a while until she finally ran into somebody. She crashed into the soldier that Archie had bumped into that morning. They both fell to the ground.

The soldier, stunned, called out, "Hey! What the hell!"

Mikasa stood up quickly and tried to run off again, but the soldier had other plans. The soldier grabbed Mikasa by the ankle and dragged her back down to the ground again, this time, giving herself a chance to stand up. The soldier backed up against the wall and watched as Mikasa tried to get up off of the ground. Mikasa then backed up against the opposite wall and they began to study each other.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? I've never seen you here before," the soldier asked.

"Annie?" Mikasa asked quietly. The soldier bore an almost exact resemblance to Annie.

"My name is Em, not Annie!" The soldier scoffed. "And why are you wearing the survey corps symbol?"

"I am in the survey corps," Mikasa said, hard as a stone.

"No you aren't. I would have remembered you if you were."

"Are you implying that I am impersonating a soldier?!" Mikasa asked 'Em'.

Em would have said something else, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw two of the generals approaching. It was Archie and Erik. She huffed before walking away, but she left her eyes to linger on the strange newcomer. Mikasa had her eyes sealed on Em as well, but she knew very well of the two running her way.

Erik hurried up to Mikasa and planted a firm hand on her shoulder before Archie could stop him. Mikasa immediately took his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Erik let out a shriek as he landed on his back. Mikasa gasped as if she recognized him.

Archie looked past Mikasa and to Erik. Erik's arm was twisted in a position that arms shouldn't be able to be pushed into. Archie got down and pulled Erik to his feet. It looked even worse while he was standing.

"Erik, why don't you go 'get' that fixed up?" Archie said with a wink. He meant, go outside, turn into a titan, and come back. That way, his arm would be fully repaired. However, if Mikasa found out that they were titan shifters, there would be no way to get her to trust them, and there goes his childhood dream.

Erik looked at Archie, silently questioning him, but he realized what Archie meant. He nodded and walked out. Archie turned to Mikasa, who was about to run off again, and forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her alongside himself. "Come, Mikasa," he told her.

Mikasa froze. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

Archie looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Come with me, and I will explain everything." Mikasa emptied her face of expression and followed Archie into an empty room. Archie locked the door and turned to face her.

"It would appear, Miss Ackerman, that you have stumbled into another dimension. You fell from the sky and onto a roof, where I found you. I brought you here, where you will be safe for now, but here are some things you need to know. There are other people in this dimension who look exactly like the ones from your dimension, but they are not them! So, no matter what, greet those people like you have never met them. Also, there are no walls," Archie explained.

Mikasa, confused, looked up at Archie.

"Maria, Rose, and Sins don't exist. You see-" Archie began.

Mikasa interrupted, "Wait, if this isn't my world, how do you know about things in my world?"

Archie's face paled. He had screwed up, and only one thought was running through his head, "Goddamn my fucking mouth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well-I-uh-you see, y-you, eh, uh..." Archie stuttered, not quite knowing what to say or how to word it. Mikasa cocker an eyebrow.

Erik, as if on cue, burst through the door and slammed into the room and wrapped an arm around Archie's shoulder with a cheesy grin.

"What my ever so intelligent," Erik's voice dripped with sarcasm, "friend is trying to say here is that in our world, you do not exist as you would exist in your own world. Here, you do exist, many people know about you, but you are not actual people." Erik worded this in a terribly confusing way.

Mikasa frowned dully. She thought that these two guys were joking with her, not really telling her the truth.

Archie elbowed Erik in the ribcage. Erik gasped and took a couple of steps back, allowing Archie to step in and clear up what Erik had meant to say.

"Thank you, Erik, but I think I'll take it from here. Okay, Mikasa, I'm sure that you've heard to stories before right?" Mikasa nodded. "Okay, that's good. This makes things a little bit easier. You see, in this world, you are nothing but a story to entertain people, but mostly young teens. Your story has been made famous all over this one world. They've turned your story in two different things. First, it was a manga, which is a sort of book that is told with pictures and dialogue.

"Secondly, it was turned into this thing called an anime, which is hard to explain to you without showing you one." Archie explained. Mikasa looked away and nodded. She didn't utter a word to Archie, which eased his nerves yet worried him at the same time.

Archie nervously reached into his back pocket and drew out a small, rectangular object. It was the manga. He carefully handed it to Mikasa who looked at it skeptically before turning the page. She skimmed through the book while Archie stood back from a distance, to stay out of the way.

Mikasa handed the manga back to Archie, still not saying a word.

"Now, it's my turn to ask a question. What was the last thing that you remember in your world, and what happened?" Archie asked her, genuinely curious.

Mikasa tilted her head back, as if trying to remember. After a moment, she spoke, "It was a week after the battle at Trost. And Eren, well, being the stubborn guy he is, wanted to go back to search the area to look for survivors. There was no changing his mind about it. If we tried to stop him, no, we couldn't stop him, not even if we tried to. I had to go with him." Archie pulled up a chair and sat down. "While we were searching through the ruins, this weird man came by. He was wearing a brown trench coat and a black fedora. Eren called him over, and he said something to him. The stranger said 'hm, you look just like that Johnson brat' the next thing I know, he has this strange shaped weapon at Eren. He pulled this trigger, but I got in the way. I jumped between it and I ended up here... General?"

Archie was no longer paying attention. He was up against the wall, rubbing his head.

"Does this mean anything to you? Who was that guy?" Mikasa asked.

Archie turned around, his eyes filled with hatred. "A man I thought was dead a long time ago!"


	4. Chapter 4

Archie rarely got any moment where he could be alone and think. Really, the only moment he got for that was when he was in bed, staring at the ceiling. This was one of those rare chances of his.

There he laid, staring blankly at the ceiling, and the well sized Mikasa poster which hung there. Archie tilted his head once he realized it was still there. "Yeah... I had better take that down once I get the chance," he thought to himself, trying not to speak aloud. That's how Archie thought better, if he spoke his thoughts outloud.

He simply closed his eyes and let his thoughts wash over him. He started to mumble somethings that were not understandable, yet sounded quite intense. He was nearly done with pondering the most important parts of the day when something interrupted him. A soft knock came to the door. Archie looked up, thinking that he was imagining things. He shook his head and laid back down again. This time there came three hard knocks on the door. He coulding have missed them, and he knew that he wasn't dreaming.

He tried to respond, but his voice wasn't working. However, he discovered that he didn't need to. "General Johnson?" Mikasa's voice echoed into his room. "Are you awake, sir."

Oh great, Mikasa was up and she wanted to come into his room. He looked around and noticed a few things that he knew Mikasa wouldn't take kindly to. With the posters and the small figurine on his bedstand, he decided not to have her come in, but what should he do?

Should he pretend to be asleep, and perhaps hope that she wouldn't come in? No, she would do it anyways. Would she stay by the door if he revealed that he was awake, probably not. He wasn't paying much attention to his thoughts, because he was accidentally saying them to himself.

"General?" He heard Mikasa say again. He had a sharp intake of breath, and he placed a hand over his mouth, accidentally slapping it. Mikasa took hold of the knob from the outside and began to open the door. Archie had to react fast.

"Don't open the door!" Archie half yelled, not prepared. Mikasa jumped a little, but stood her ground. "I-I'mmm not decent!" He could almost feel that she was blushing from the outside. He stood up quickly and grabbed a hood before tying it around his body. He swiftly went to the door and opened it, bangs flopping down upon his eyes. Luckily, his hood covered his face.

Archie cleared his throat before saying, "Yes, Mam?" Mikasa stood straight before him, blush still able to be seen on her face but fading.

"I didn't mean to disturb you at this hour, but I must request some nightly clothing, sir," she said to him quietly.

Archie looked down at her and saw that she couldn't possibly sleep in her clothing. She was still in her uniform from the Shingeki no Kyojin dimension, as he liked to say. Why, she even had her swords and 3DMG gear too!

"Okay, please wait here," Archie said before closing the door quickly. He walked over to his dresser to find some clothes for her. Opening one of the drawers, he peered inside to see what he had. He pulled out the first pair that he saw. He gave a sheepish grin before putting them away. "Mikasa Ackerman pajamas.. yeah... no," He thought. He took out another pair of pajamas before judging them and thinking, "Not sure if Mikasa is a fangirl." He tucked the Eren Jaeger pajamas back into the drawer. Trying, for the third time, he pulled out another pair, which left him confused. "Why do I have this?" he thought before tucking it back in.

After some searching, he took out a pair of normal pajamas with no characters on them, and handed them to Mikasa, but he didn't realize that he left the door open a little too much.

"Thank you," she replied to him simply. She was about to turn away when something caught her eye. She could clearly see half of Archie's figurine of her. She cocked an eyebrow before asking, "What is that?" she asked. Archie's smile vanished and he turned pale. Before she could get another look, he slammed the door shut.

"Good night, Miss Ackerman!" Archie yelled from the inside. Mikasa blinked and walked away.

OoOoOoO

"Hanji!" Eren yelled, bursting through the door. Hanji, who was writing in a journal for her studies, turned around to see Eren.

"Oh, Eren, what's wrong? I was studying the inner workings of a-" Hanji began.

Eren interrupted, "No time!" He handed her the object the man in the trench coat had. One from your time and dimension might think that it looked like for futuristic gun, but no, it was much more than that. You see, the man in the trench coat had better technology from anybody from Eren's and Archie's world. All because of one incredible incident.

Hanji took hold of the machine and looked over it from all corners. Right then, Levi entered the building.

"JAEGER!" Levi yelled at Eren. Eren turned to greet him with a sigh. You could clearly see the hate within Levi"s eyes at that moment. Eren braced himself, he wasn't going to get out of this lecture anytime soon. I must say, Levi really chewed him out. He called him every name in the book and must have made up a few clever things for himself. eren just stared at Levi blankly. He had heard that lecture so many times, that it began to be ever so boring to him.

Hanji wasn't paying attention to any of them. She was too wrapped up in studying every crack and corner of the new found device. She even discover a hidden compartment of the device. Inside of it was at least sixty lightable dots. There was only one green dot that was set alight.

Levi got done with his lecture and Eren, remembering what he was there for, turned back to Hanji and said, "Mikasa has disappeared!" Almost everyone looked at Eren in shock and confusion. "There was this man who was at Trost, when we went on our search. He pointed that object at her. Some sort of swirling vortex came out the end and she was sucked into it!"

Levi frowned and took the object out of Hanji"s hand. He looked at it for a second, judging it. It was too small to do the damage it has done. He scoffed and tossed it aside, where Hanji caught it.

"How could that possibly have done any of that! It would have taken much more than this!" Levi said. He obviously didn't believe Eren.

Hanji took hold of the maching and started to spin the spiral on the top of it. This generated some energy to light it up, but only one of the green dots were lit. "Only one way to find out!" Hanji said excitedly. She pointed it up, accidentaly pointing it at Levi.

"Don't point it at me, you fool!" Levi scolded her.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She pointed the machine to the opposite wall and pulled the trigger. Just like Eren said, a vortex poured out from the edge and opened up against the wall. However, it didn't look very stable. Just like last time, It also opened up in Archie's world.

OoOoOoO

Archie was pacing around his office, waiting for Erik to arrive. To prevent himself from getting too bored, he picked up various objects around the room and studied them. He had the survey corps emblem in his hand when the vortex opened up and slammed him against the wall. He got a grip on his desk. The vortex was actually trying to pull _him _into it. Reacting the best that he could, he tried to throw the emblem into the portal. That seemed to settle it, as it disappeared as fast as it had came.

OoOoOoO

Hanji, Eren, and Levi watched as the potral tried to suck something into their world. The wind from it blew into their faces, and it even blew Hanji's glasses off. After a couple of seconds, something flew out of the vortex, and it vanished. Hanji went up to the object and picked it up. She showed Levi the object, which was a Survey Corps emblem.

Levi frowned deeper and said, "Wait, I don't remember us making those before."

Hanji's eyes widened and she gasped. "I think we found a portal to another world!"

Eren looked at her and said, "But how could you know that?"

Hanji replied, "Because," she showed him the back of them emblem, "I don't think your name is General Archie Johnson, Eren." On the back of the emblem was a picture that looked like Eren, but under it said "GENERAL ARCHIE JOHNSON. AGE:16"


End file.
